El secreto
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena se había enamorado de su primo hermano Darién Chiba, quien amaba desde niña, pero sabía perfectamente que su familia no aceptaría su amor así que él estuviera dispuesto a corresponderle a sus sentimientos, después de tres años estudiando en España decidió regresar de nuevo a Japón trayendo consigo a su hija.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo # 1

En Japón

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Darién se encontraba leyendo una revista, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? – pregunto sin dejar de leer

— Soy yo. — voz femenina

— Adelante, Rei. — serio y cerrando el libro

Rei abrió lentamente la puerta y lo miro

— Hola hermanito. — Sonriéndole – sabes quien regresa de su viaja de España.

El se levanto y ni la miro.

— Odio las adivinanzas.

— Tu amor, imposible nuestra queridísima prima serena.

El giro bruscamente y no pudo disimular su gran sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad?

Rei asintió

— ¿No, me estas mintiendo?

Ella negó

— ¡Por fin! – exclamo emocionado y salió corriendo de la habitación

— Pobre de los dos, están enamorados… y no pueden estar juntos.

Darién salió corriendo a toda prisa, para reunirse con su tío kenji y preguntarle si en verdad, su amada serena volvería de nuevo a su hogar.

— ¡Tío kenji!

Kenji al verlo sonrió, no lo había visto tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Veo que te enteraste que serena, volverá.

— Es una maravillosa noticia, estoy que no me la creo.

— Yo tampoco, desde que neherenia me lo dijo no lo podía creer, más conociendo a mi hija.

— Voy a comprarle todos los dulces que le encanta, así consentirla.

— Ustedes son muy unidos, para tener diferencias de edades se llevan muy bien. — Leve sonrisa – por cierto, según luna hoy se iría a comprar unas cosas para la pequeña.

— ¿Qué pequeña? – extrañado

— La hija de serena. — Mirándolo — ¿acaso no lo sabes? serena tiene una hija de casi tres años.

Darién no puedo evitar ponerse pálido, la realidad que jamás pensó que serena estuviera casada y menos que tuviera una hija.

— Yo no lo sabía, ¿y cómo se llama?

— Hotaru, es muy linda. — contento

— Lindo nombre. — bruscamente y borrándose su felicidad – voy a comprarle los chocolates.

— Ve hijo.

Darién se fue alejándose poco a poco de su tío político, desde que su tía neherenia se caso con kenji, el aun no existía… como luna y neherenia siempre han sido muy unidas y se negaban a separarse al casarse Artemis y kenji decidieron vivir en la mansión familiar Black moon, a los pocos años luna dio a luz a Darién Endimión, quien fue el consentido de la familia por muchos años antes de que nacieran serena y Rei, ambas nacieron el mismo año con fechas diferentes una en abril y la otra en junio. Neherenia no pudo tener más hijos, luna volvió a tener otro hijo que fue nombrado zafiro, el más apegado a su hermana Rei solo se llevaban dos años de diferencia.

— ¡Mamá! – grito zafiro acercándose a luna – me entere que serena regresara de nuevo a la casa.

Luna sonrió

— De nuevo, estará con nosotros.

— Es una pesadilla, tener a esa loca por acá, brincado y metiéndole ideas en la cabeza a Rei. — cruzando los brazos

— Rei es una mujer adulta, tiene veintidós años, tú más bien deberías buscarte una novia.

— Ninguna mujer es suficiente buena para mí.

Luna soltó un suspiro.

— Es Darién y tu, son mi dolor de cabeza… cada vez que intento casarlos ustedes se niegan.

— No sé, para que te engañas. — Serio – Darién está enamorado de serena desde que era niño, ustedes se niegan a ver la verdad, ni beryl y menos la tonta de setsuna hicieron que Darién las tomara en serio.

— Un amor, como de Darién y serena es prohibido, son primos

— Claro. — Ironía – prohibido, es cuando son hermanos.

Luna no dijo nada y se fue alejándose, no podía ocultarlo la verdad que le daba mucha pena el caso de su sobrina y su hijo, no sería bien visto que ambos tuvieran una relación siendo familia.

En España

Serena estaba terminando de arreglar todo para llevarse a su hija a Japón, su madre neherenia se volvió loca con la noticia que tendría una nieta, aun que su cuerpo no tuvo ningún cambio físico estaba feliz de tener una princesa tan hermosa, hotaru no se parecía físicamente a ella, pero en nada tenía los ojos azules profundos y el cabello negro como la noche, una princesita como le decía su amiga y compañera Minako Aino, quien se volvió inseparables al poco tiempo, mina también es de Japón pero no fue precisamente a estudiar, se escapo de casa de sus padres al enterarse que pretendía casarla con un chico de dinero para salvar su empresa, sin saber quién podría ser el joven candidato, escapo y tiene más de tres años que no sabe nada de ellos, serena ha sido la única que la ha ayudado económicamente y ha sido una gran amiga en todo lo sentidos.

— Entonces, te vienes conmigo. — serena mirando a su amiga

— Por supuesto. — Sonriéndole – no pienso dejar, a mi sobrina sola con ellos.

Serena sonrió divertida

— Mi familia, no es así. Cuando mi padre supo de mi embarazo claro que se molesto, bueno… realmente le avise cuando ya hotaru había nacido.

— Se me hace un poco, extraño que no tengas fotos de su embarazo.

— Fue una barriga pequeña. — agarrando a hotaru y cargándola – además, eso no importa… tengo muchas fotos de ella cuando estaba recién nacida.

— Aun recuerdo, cuando te conocí… estabas pálida y hotaru llorando por hambre.

— Estaba tan desesperada, no sabía qué hacer con ella. — mirándola – primeriza al fin.

— Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué tus padres, no le aviso a tu familia de la pequeña?

— Yo se los pedí. — Observando que hotaru estaba bostezando – tiene sueño, toma – entregándosela – quiero que mi familia se lleve una gran sorpresa al verla

— Sobre todo, Darién.

— El creo, se decepcionara de mí. — tristeza

— Bueno… amiga anímate. — Sonriéndole — ¿El sabe que lo amas?

Ella asintió

Mina perpleja

— ¿Se lo dijiste?

— La noche, que me fui… nos besamos y…

— ¿El es padre de hotaru?

— Sí

— No, es mentira…— mina seria – tú te fuiste de Japón en febrero y tuviste a hotaru en principios de enero, es imposible serena.

— Jajajaja una linda fantasía.

— La verdad, si nos besamos… si estuvimos relaciones, hotaru no es su hija. Ojala que lo fuera.

— Estoy segura, que Darién amara a hotaru como si fuera su hija.

En Japón

Darién se encontraba mirando el calendario de hace tres años atrás y la fechas no coinciden, hotaru no era su hija… muy poco fue el amor que serena le había confesado y la noche de amor que se habían tenido hace tres años atrás, todo era mentira de ella y lo peor que el la amaba de verdad.

Horas después

La mansión Chiba Tsukino se encontraba acomodando todo para darle la bienvenida a serena y la pequeña hotaru.

— Quien lo diría. — Artemis mirándolos – serena es la primera en traer una niña a la casa.

— Hacernos abuelos. — kenji orgulloso

— Algo loco tenía que pasar. — zafiro sin salir de su asombro.

Serena abrió lentamente la puerta con hotaru en sus brazos, al verlos a todos sonrió.

— ¡Regrese a casa!

Rei y luna fueron las primeras en quitarle a la niña de sus brazos, para detallarla y así saber quién se parecía de la familia, para mayor sorpresa la pequeña no tenía nada de ellos, eso a ellos lo extraño en especial a zafiro.

Hotaru abrazaba fuertemente a luna.

— Está asustada. — luna acariciándole la espalda.

— ¡Serena ayuda! – mina intentando entrar con las maletas

— ¡Mina! – Serena separándose un poco de abrazo de su tío Artemis para ayudarla – déjame ayudarte.

— ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Darién acercándose

— Ella mi mejor amiga, Minako Aino, madrina de hotaru.

— Hola. — Rei acercándose – soy la prima de serena.

Mina sonrió

— Eres la chica temperamental, tú. — Mirando a zafiro – serio de la familia.

— Parece que serena ha hablado mucho de nosotros. — zafiro serio

— Más o menos. — mirándolos. Observo como Darién miraba y le sonreía a la pequeña — ¿y qué piensan de mi hija?

— Es hermosa. — luna sonriendo – no se parece nada a ti.

— Si lo pensamos bien. — Darién serio – serena es la única rubia en la familia.

— Ya he explicado, serena se parece mucho a mi familia. — kenji sonriendo – mi nieta, está muy hermosa.

— De eso no hay duda. — neherenia sonriendo – es una princesa, toda una Tsukino black moon

— Hermana, deja de restregarme en la cara, que serena te hizo abuela. — Mirando a sus hijos – porque, Darién o zafiro nada que se animan a nada.

— Mientras ustedes están con mi hija, me llevare a mina para la habitación de huéspedes, se quedara un tiempo en casa.

— Hija, pensé que. — neherenia mirándola seriamente.

— Si, existe un problema para que mina se quede aquí con nosotros, por favor decírmelo ahora, puedo encontrar un buen hotel e irnos las tres. — mirándolos seriamente

Todos quedaron sin palabras, serena no era así… menos enfrentar a su madre.

Kenji miro a su mujer, observo que estaba muy seria.

— Solo será por un tiempo. — neherenia – sabes muy bien, no me gusta tener gente holgazana aquí

— Tranquila, mina no es nada de eso. — Defendiéndola – vamos amiga.

Minako no dijo nada y la siguió

— Serena ha cambiado. — Darién quitándole a la pequeña a su madre – ven muñequita, vamos a ir a pasear.

— Así parecen padre e hija. — Rei mirándolos

— Es verdad. — Zafiro sonriendo – esa pequeña, será la alegría de la familia.

— Lastima que sean primos. — Artemis mirándolo – hubieran sido una hermosa familia.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. — Rei seria – ustedes son los escandalosos

— ¡Basta! – Luna seria – no sería bueno, además ustedes se criaron como hermanos, solo Darién y serena sienten admiración nada más

— Si quieres engañarte. — zafiro alejándose – allá ustedes.

Darién estaba encantado con la pequeña hotaru ella le sonreía y le tocaba su rostro, curiosamente.

— Eres un encanto. — Sonriendo – eres una pequeña con mucha suerte de tener una madre tan hermosa, hubiera dado mi vida con saber quién es tu padre.

— A veces es mejor no saberlo. — Serena atrás de él, observó como el giro – si pudiera, cambiar todo… lo haría.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – mirándola seriamente.

Serena acercándose a él y quitándole a la niña.

— Es mejor, guardar un secreto que lastimar a una persona con la verdad.

Hola, aquí una nueva historia la verdad la tenía guardada pero como hoy es un día especial decidí subirla, espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo # 2

Darién no entendía las palabras de serena, estaba seguro de algo. Descubriría quien es padre de la pequeña.

— Hija. — neherenia acercándose a serena – cuanto tiempo ¿estará tu amiga aquí?

Serena seria

— Sí, te molesta por favor dímelo. — Ella cruzando los brazos – mina es como una hermana para mí.

— Hija, sabes muy bien que no acepto extraños en la casa. — neherenia mirándola con autoridad

— Mina no tiene a nadie, sus padres querían casarla a la fuerza y huyo de su casa… no quiero dejarla sola, además es la madrina de hotaru.

— Solo un tiempo hija, solo eso. — Acercándose a su nieta y quitándosela – me la llevare un rato al jardín.

Hotaru no lloro, todo lo contrario se fue sonriendo con su abuela

— Hija. — Artemis acercándose – estoy muy feliz que estés nuevamente con nosotros.

— Gracias tío. — Serena abrazándolo – los extrañe ¿y qué te parece mi hija?

— Muy hermosa, no se parece nada a ti.

— Es verdad, se parece mucho a su padre. — Leve sonrisa — lo importante que está conmigo y no con ellos.

— ¿Ellos? – Artemis intrigado

— No me hagas caso. — ella divertida y dándole un beso en la mejilla – voy con Rei y zafiro

Serena se alejo de su tío para reunirse con sus primos, al reunirse con ellos sonrió y se sentó alado de Rei

— Dígame ¿Qué es de su vida?

— Serena. — Zafiro suspirando – mejor dinos, ¿Quién es el padre de tu hija?

— Zafiro. — Rei seria – deja a serena tranquila

— Tenemos que saberlo. No vaya a hacer que sea un psicópata.

— Nada que ver. — serena mirándolos – por favor, no quiero que me estén molestando.

— Ves lo que haces zafiro, eres un imprudente. — Rei cruzando los brazos

— ¿Qué? solo quiero saber, quién es el padre de mi sobrina.

— Fue un hombre maravilloso, que esperaba el nacimiento de su hija con mucha alegría y que ahora no puede estar con ella y disfrutarla. — serena mirándolos — ¿ya?

— Mi curiosidad fue aclarada. — Zafiro mirándola – voy a leer algo – alejándose

— Serena, perdónalo. Zafiro es tan extraño.

— A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué es así?

— Mamá piensa que no ha conseguido a la mujer adecuada.

— Debe de ser eso

Zafiro se encontraba caminando por el pasillo cuando encontró la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes entre abierta y sin tocar entro.

— Creo que no está esa mujer aquí. — el mirando a los lados

Mina salió del baño con una toalla, al ver a zafiro se sorprendió y se volvió a encerar

El comenzó a reírse, ver la reacción de mina le había causado mucha risa.

— Ya voy a salir. — el caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola, quedando el adentro.

Mina salió confiada y cuando lo vio a dentro, comenzó asustarse.

— Salí. — ella cruzando los brazos

— Esta es mi casa. — Él acercándose a ella, mirándola – tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso – tocándole la cintura – puede decir que tienes un cuerpo de envidia

Ella se puso tensa

— No me toque. — pero sintió las manos que estaba tocándole los hombros

— Tienes una piel suave y delicada. — él y girándola para que ella lo mirara a los ojos – eres perfecta para…

Mina lo rempujo tan fuerte, sin poder evitarlo la toalla cayó al suelo

— ¡Ahhhh! –grito, sintió las manos de zafiro como le cubría la boca

— Cállate, si te escuchan terminaremos en una iglesia y lo menos que deseo es casarme con una desconocida – inclinándose rápidamente para tomar la toalla y colocándosela – soy dueño de una compañía de modelo, y quiero que seas una de mis modelos no pienses que quiero hacerte daño.

Mina suspiro aliviada

— Esta… bien. — nerviosa

— Lo siento, es que cuando miro un cuerpo hermoso y natural me emociono, no me gusta tener operadas en mi agencia. — Zafiro sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo – sabes algo, tu cuerpo es muy natural aun que deberías pensar en hacerte una operación en los senos… la gravedad no es muy buena con los años.

Ella se sonrojo demasiado.

— Pervertido

— No lo soy, solo soy un hombre que ama buen físico. — el divertido y observando lo sonrojada que estaba – debe de ser una vergüenza para ti enseñar tu cuerpo a un desconocido

— Déjame sola.

— No digas nada, no quiero tener problemas con serena y menos con mi familia, por cierto. — Acercándose ella y dándole un piquito en los labios – eres, hermosa al natural que con tanto maquillaje – zafiro fue caminando hacia la salida – nos vemos más tarde.

Mina intento aguantar las ganas de llorar, nadie la había visto desnuda y nadie la había besado.

— Me voy a morir.

Darién se encontraba con su padre y pensando lo que serena le había dicho.

— Sabes papá. — el mirándolo – si serena no tiene a nadie, podría pedirle que me deje que su hija lleve mi apellido, seria mal visto que la pequeña no tuviera el apellido de una figura paterna.

Artemis lo miro

— Hijo ¿Por qué te enamoraste de serena?

Darién quedo quito y lo miro

— No lo sé, tengo años luchando con este amor y no he podido. Siento que serena no es mi familia. Jamás la he visto como mi prima y creo que nunca lo hare. — Sincero – la amo y sé que ella me ama a mí.

Artemis no puedo evitar sentirse mal, desde pequeños todos se había dado de cuenta del amor que se sentía el uno con el otro, serena no quería conocer otros chicos y Darién con sus novias no eran relaciones importantes, siempre terminaba dejándolas. Cuando su sobrina decidió irse pensó que todo acabaría pero no fue así, todo empeoro hasta Darién no fue el mismo hasta ahora que se le ve nuevamente un brillo en sus ojos.

— Su amor no es posible, única manera que ustedes no sean primos de verdad y eso es imposible. — el mirándolo – serena es hija de neherenia y tu hijo de luna, no existe una posibilidad.

Darién triste

— Lo sé, eso lo que me tiene mal, si serena no fuera mi prima todo sería diferente.

— Muy diferente.

En la habitación de serena

Rei estaba mirando las fotos de hotaru cuando era recién nacida y sonrió

— Tu hija es muy hermosa, debe de parecerse a su padre.

— Sí, el era de ojos azules y cabello negro como la noche… si estuviera alado de Darién parecían primos o algo así.

— De verdad, tienes una foto de él. — Rei curiosa

— Pues la verdad no. — ella leve sonrisa y mintiéndole no quería que nadie se enterar quien es él en realidad – Único que te puedo decir que fue una persona maravillosa que solo quería que un sueño se hiciera realidad y de ese sueño nació hotaru.

Rei la miro curiosa

— Entonces, hotaru fue un sueño que cumpliste.

— Vamos a decir que si, ella es mi mayor felicidad se que por medio de ella, el estaba feliz y sin ellos saberlo están disfrutando de mi hija. — ella son los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Rei preocupándose

— Serena ¿Qué hiciste?

— Nada. — Ella abrazándola y comenzando a llorar – solo quiero que ellos sean felices, eso es eso.

— ¿Por qué hablas de ellos? Dime. — Rei desesperándose

— No puedo, le jure a él no decir nada y así voy hacerlo no quiero ver a nadie sufrir como lo vi a él.

Rei no sabía que decir o que hacer, ver a serena en ese estado hizo alarmarse y tratar de decirle que se calmara que ella estaba ahí para apoyarla, pero serena no quería dejar de llorar necesitaba desahogarse y seguir fingiendo una felicidad que no era suya.

Neherenia mirando a hotaru

— Eres una nieta preciosa, estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado y de darte tantos besos y abrazos.

Kenji acercándose a ella y mirando a la pequeña hotaru.

— Te has fijado que hotaru tiene un aire hacia a ti. — Él sonriéndole – eso es lo más extraño.

— Claro que no, es mi nieta. — Ella mirándolo – es lógico que se parezca a mí

— Amor, sabes perfectamente que…

— Serena es mi hija, además si hemos fingido todos estos años. Porque ponerse a pensar en tonterías. Yo crie a serena yo fui la que la amamanto y quien estuvo con ella cuando se enfermo. Es mi hija y punto.

— No es para que te pongas en ese plan. — Él serio – lo sé y sabes que la amo y es mi vida. A veces pienso que deberíamos decir la verdad, ella ama a Darién y Darién a ella.

— Son primos.

— No lo son. — el suspirando – se que serena es lo más hermoso que nos ha pasado, pero tenemos que decirle la verdad. Algún día se sabrá todo.

— Ellos no se preocuparon en buscarla en veintidós años, menos ahora que es una mujer hermosa y con una hija. — Ella celosa – es mi niña y punto.

— No piensas en nuestra hija. — él serio

— Para qué. — neherenia mintiendo – ellos se quedaron con nuestra hija, es porque no querían a serena, además desde el principio debió de buscarla y darse cuenta que cambiaron a nuestras hijas.

— A veces se me hace extraño que jamás intentaron comunicarse con nosotros.

— Olvídalo, serena es nuestra hija es nuestra princesa. La pequeña de papá y mamá. — neherenia mirándolo – deja de pensar en ella, ni debe de saber que existimos

Kenji suspiro, es difícil de imaginar cómo sería su hija, si se parecía a él o ella, si tendría una vida llena de comodidades, la pareja había sido cariñosa con ella, serena se había ganado su corazón por completo, su frescura y su sencillez hizo que su corazón se sanara por completo y no pensara tanto esa hija.

Ahora quería que su hija fuera feliz y que amara a Darién libremente.

Unos días después

Serena se encontraba riéndose de las travesuras de su hija, como todos trataban de consentirla, Darién siempre estaba pendiente de ella, últimamente no estaba en casa, se encontraba viajando a Osaka participando en un partido, Darién se dedicaba a ser uno de los mejores futbolista de Japón tiene un futuro prometedor.

Mina se encontraba en la habitación de zafiro

— Apúrate zafiro.— mina se encontraba semidesnuda posando a la cámara – si me ve mamá luna o mamá neherenia me matan – ella seria, desde que había llevado a la casa, siempre estaba pendiente y ayudando en todo a las dos, neherenia y luna estaban tan felices que la adoptaron como otra hija más.

— Lo sé. — zafiro terminando de tomar la ultima foto – ahora vístete.

Mina se arropo y camino hacia el baño

— Zafiro. — Luna tocando la puerta – ábrela

— Mamá estoy desnudo. — el quitándose la ropa y quejando en bóxer – ¿Qué quieres?

— Haz visto a mina.

— No mamá, sabes que no tengo mucho trato con ella. — el nervioso que luna fuera abrir la puerta, sabía perfectamente que su madre hacia lo que le daba la gana.

— Si la vez, dile que neherenia y yo salimos al centro comercial y que llegaremos tarde.

— Está bien. — el tranquilo, sintió que luna abrió la puerta de golpe y lo encontró en bóxer

— Sí es verdad, estás casi semidesnudo. — Luna sonriendo y cerrando la puerta – adiós cariño

Zafiro con una gotita de sudor en la frente

— Adiós mamá

Mina cuando salió del baño se sorprendió al ver a zafiro así

— Zafiro. — Mirando el trasero y las piernas – no estás nada mal

— Oye. — zafiro sonrojada y buscando la ropa – no me veas desnudo, atrevida

Ella sonrió divertida

— Ya conozco tu punto débil.

El salió corriendo y la agarro por los brazos

— Ni se te ocurra decir nada, o la pasaras mal.

Mina no dijo nada y lo beso, el quedo quito y ella se separo.

— No estamos a mano, pero ver tu sonrojo es una satisfacción. — guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de la habitación

— Sí, te gusta jugar mina, a mí también me gusta hacerlo.

En el jardín

Hotaru se encontraba corriendo por todo el lugar, mientras serena estaba riéndose de las travesuras de su pequeña hija, cuando observo a alguien extraño en el portón. Sin decir nada, salió por hotaru y la cargo y entro rápidamente.

— Prima. — Rei mirándola y observando lo nerviosa que estaba — ¿Qué te sucede?

— No salgas, por favor. — Serena agarrándola de la mano, Rei sintió las manos heladas de su prima

— ¿Estás bien?

Serena poniéndose pálida

— No

Rei la miro preocupada

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Solo quédate aquí.

— Está bien. — Acercándose a ella y haciendo que serena caminara hacia las escaleras – vamos a mi habitación y así me dices que te sucede.

A fuera de la mansión

— La encontré, debo decirle que sacarla no será fácil. Esta familia es muy rica. — malatiche hablando por el celular – será difícil tenerla

— No me importa, necesito recuperarla y si no es por las buenas, tendremos que hacerlo por las malas. — él serio y cortando la llamada – ya la tenemos, lo importante que ya se en donde está.

Hola muchas gracias por comentar y colocarlo en favoritos, espero que les guste el capítulo.


End file.
